The Beginning of the End
by Travon203
Summary: Hurt Mike; Mike's life is hanging in the balance when he finds out he has cancer.
1. The Start

**Disclaimer: I do not own Suits.**

 **Author's Notes: Hello, everyone. This is a story about Mike having cancer. I hope you enjoy and if you have any ideas for the next few chapters, please PM me or write in the reviews. Thanks!**

* * *

 _Tick-Tock._

Life was so fleeting. He just couldn't understand how this could have happened. It shouldn't have happened. To think, it all started with a simple headache.

Mike was working on the Philipson case last night when he woke up with a killer headache. His head was pounding and the entire room was spinning around. He tried to stand up but his legs buckled and he ended back up on the bed. Mike looked over to his side and saw that Rachel had already left for law school. She had finals in this morning and had to get up early. He waited another five minutes before standing up again and getting an aspirin from the medicine cabinet.

It had been four hours since his headache started and has yet ended. Every time he stood up from his cubicle, he had to hold on to his desk for a minute before he could even take a step. Mike didn't know what was wrong with him, but he had to brush it off. This was not the time to call in sick. He was heading to Harvey's office when he had to stop to catch his breath. His legs couldn't take it anymore and his vision started blurring. Soon he collapsed in the middle of the hallway and luckily a few of the associates saw him lying on the floor. They called 911 and the paramedics took him to Adams Medical Center.

* * *

Rachel just finished finals when she noticed two missed calls from Adams Medical Center. She was immediately worried about her parents. _Did they get into an accident? Were they okay?_ Her worries were calmed and then intensified after she called the hospital back.

"Hi, my name is Rachel Zane. I noticed that I missed a few calls from the hospital."

"Uh, yes. I'm Nurse Meghan and I have it on record that you are a Michael Ross' emergency contact."

"Yes, I am. Is he alright? What happened?"

"He collapsed at work and was brought in about half an hour ago. He's now being treated by the doctors."

"Okay, I'm on my way."

Rachel quickly hailed a cab to the hospital and prayed that she wasn't too late. Mike was her life and she couldn't lose him. She ran to the front desk and frantically asked for Mike Ross. There were tears coming down her cheek and she was about to lose it any second if the nurses wouldn't hurry the hell up.

* * *

Mike woke up alone in a hospital room connected to multiple monitors and an IV inserted in his arm. He felt so tired that he just wanted to sleep. But then his eyes open wide and he realized what was happening. He had to get out of there. Harvey was expecting the results in an hour. Mike ripped out the IV and the monitors attached to his body. The monitors started beeping loudly and a nurse and doctor came in.

"Mr. Ross, please calm down."

"I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"Mr. Ross, we have something very important to tell you."

"Whatever it is, you can tell me later. You know what? Email me. That's better. I have to get back to work."

Mike was grabbing his clothes and heading out to the door before he was stopped by the doctor. The next three words he said was going to change Mike's life whether he wanted it or not.

"Mr. Ross, you have cancer. "

Mike turned around and immediately went into denial.

"What? That's impossible!"

"I'm sorry, but it's true. You have a medulloblastoma, which is a tumor in the lower part of your brain."

"Check again. There's no way! I am 29-year-old. I'm too young to have cancer."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Ross."

Mike sat down on the hospital bed and took in the life-changing news. His eyes were watering and he just wanted his grandmother to comfort him. This was too much for him. In that moment, he wanted to run out of the room and leave. He just wanted to ignore that ever happened, but, how could he?

* * *

The nurse told Rachel that he was on the third floor and she repeatedly kept pressing the same number over and over again, knowing that it wasn't going to go any faster. The elevator doors opened and she ran to his room. Rachel saw the doctor standing in front of Mike and he was just sitting on the bed.

"Mike, are you alright?"

Mike looked up and saw Rachel in the room. "Yeah, it's all good."

"Doctor, what happened to him?"

"Miss, I-" the doctor said before Mike interrupted him.

"The doctor said that I just had low blood sugar and that I should eat more. I'm fine," Mike said trying to keep Rachel from worrying.

The doctor gave them a minute and Rachel's facial expression then flipped.

"Mike, that's not fine! You need to eat healthier and stop eating junk food."

"Rachel, it's okay. I'm still here."

"I know. You just scared me."

"It's okay. We're both okay," Mike said holding her hands.

* * *

Mike felt bad lying to Rachel, but it was for the best. He didn't want to make her any more worried. He hadn't even thought about Rachel before she came in. He didn't know how or even when to tell her. This was just too much for him. His thoughts somehow led to Harvey and Donna and they were family. Those three were his only family left and it crushed him to even think about telling them.

While Rachel was in the bathroom, Mike quickly spoke to the doctor and he told Mike to take it easy for the rest of the day and they'll schedule an appointment for him with his oncologist. The doctor also suggested that he should tell Rachel everything.

"You shouldn't be alone during this."

Mike only nodded and took his advice. Rachel came out of the bathroom and walked arm in arm with Mike as they decided to head home.


	2. Discovery

Chapter 2: Discovery

* * *

It had been exactly twenty-four hours since the doctor told him that he had cancer. He was cleared to go back to work the next day and he tried to act as normal as possible. He couldn't have the other associates seeing him as weak. Furthermore, he couldn't have Harvey seeing him as weak. Now that would be catastrophic. The more he pushed the topic away from his mind, the more it came creeping back in. He couldn't focus the entire day, especially during the meeting he had this morning. He couldn't have any more embarrassed.

"Gentlemen, I expect you to make them settle. Any means necessary," the client said threateningly.

"Yes, sir. We'll get it done," Harvey said while shaking the client's hand. He noticed Mike still sitting down with a blank expression on his face. "Mike."

Mike finally looked up from his daze and immediately stood up. The client headed towards the elevator and Harvey turned around.

"What the hell is up with you today?"

"Nothing, Harvey. Don't worry about it."

"Well, whatever it is, get it together. I can't be worrying about you and your girly feelings while handling McGregor."

"I'm fine."

Mike knew that this was Harvey's way of caring, but it just frustrated him more. He figured that if he told the truth, everyone would baby him and he couldn't have that. He was a grown man and he could take care of himself. He didn't need anyone else, yet. Earlier this morning, the hospital called him asking him to come in the next few days for an MRI. He asked if he could do it today since he didn't have to do much today. They squeezed him at 1 pm, right after his lunch break.

He worked for another two hours before heading over to Rachel's office. They scheduled a quick lunch date at noon since he and Rachel haven't had any quality time together. Rachel was juggling work and school and that was already stressful enough. He was almost at her office before his eyes started getting blurry. He then kept hearing a constant droning and a mix of sounds surround him. He closed his eyes for a moment and then plugged his eyes for a moment. Once he opened them again, his vision was normal again and his eyes stopped ringing. He exhaled and hoped it wouldn't happen again.

They went to this sandwich shop a block away from the firm and ate their sandwiches in peace. He tried to strike up casual conversation with her.

"When do you get your final results?"

"Hopefully, within a month."

Mike nodded and continued to eat.

"I know the doctor cleared you for work, but you know you didn't have to come back so soon."

"Rachel, come on. Harvey needs me. I can't just leave him with a pile of work that was assigned to me."

"I know, but you could have worked at home."

"I'm fine, remember?"

"No, what the doctor said was that you had low blood sugar. You're not taking care of yourself."

"Rachel, I promise you. I will take better care of myself. For now, please stop worrying about me. For both of ours sake."

"Fine, but I'm making a home-cooked meal tonight. Be home by six."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

After lunch, Mike went to his 1 pm appointment at the hospital. For some reason, he felt more nervous than anymore. He wished that it was gone, but deep down he knew that cancers don't magically disappear. He could have easily imagined the looks of despair from Rachel and Donna. He wasn't sure about Harvey though. It was still a 50/50 split between anger and sadness.

He laid down on the table and slid underneath the machine. The imaging only took five minutes, but to Mike, it seemed like an hour. There wasn't anything he didn't already know. Normally, Mike was never claustrophobic, but being trapped in the enclosed space felt tenser and more anxious than usual. He got out of there as fast as he could. On the way out, the nurse told him that the doctor would call him with results as soon as possible.

* * *

Rachel was absolutely worried about Mike. She hoped her lunch talk with him was going to convince him to take it easy, but she knew he wouldn't. It was one of the things she loved about him. He always cared about others and believed in doing good. After she finished her paperwork for the day, she went home to cook dinner. Tomato soup and salad was on tonight's menu. She was almost done with cooking when she heard the door open.

"Mike, is that you?"

"Yeah. What smells so good?" he said while walking to the kitchen.

"Soup," she replied as he leaned in to give her a kiss. "And salad."

"I didn't think salad could ever smell that good."

"It is when you have an amazing girlfriend to cook you an amazing meal for her hardworking boyfriend."

Rachel finished up with the seasoning and allowed to soup to simmer for a little longer. "Dinner will be ready soon."

She opened up a bottle of red wine while Mike grabbed two glasses from the cupboards and they sat down with their drink in their hands. It's been a long time since they've had a peaceful night at home. Although Mike didn't want to ruin it, he figured this was the best time to tell her about the cancer. He didn't when another opportunity like this would arise. He set his glass down and took Rachel's hands in his.

"Rachel, I have something important to tell you."

Rachel saw the serious look on his face and knew that this wasn't going to be good. "What is it, Mike?"

"You know how the doctor said that I was basically fine the other day?"

"That's not what he said, but yes. What about it?"

"It turns out that I-" he was then interrupted by her phone ringing.

Rachel went over to her purse and answered her call with her back turned to him. Mike was now annoyed. _Whoever calling her better have a damn good reason for interrupting me._ Mike heard a bunch of yes's and then a short period of silence. After the phone call ended, he asked who was it. She was still silent and had her back turned to him. She turned around and he noticed the tears pooling around her eyes.

 _She knew._

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hello, everyone. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Thanks!**


	3. Time's Awaiting

Chapter 3: Time's Awaiting

* * *

"Um, that was the hospital. Apparently, they couldn't reach you so they called me. They said that your MRI results were now conclusive. They want to schedule an appointment in the next few days. Mike, please tell me what they said is not true."

"Rachel, I was going to tell you."

"Oh my god," she said while sitting down putting her head into her hands. Mike moved across the table and sat right next to her.

"Rachel, look at me."

She looked up and saw his eyes. He was trying to be strong for the both of them. His eyes always told the truth. "Everything is going to be fine."

"No, it's not. Mike, you have cancer. Do you know how serious this is? You could die!"

"I know, but I am going to fight this. I am."

"And what happens if you don't survive?"

"I will. I promise."

Rachel was trying to control her tears and attempted to push all of her emotions down. She wiped her tears and turned to him. She laid onto his chest and held each other for awhile.

Mike woke up to Rachel resting on his chest. After their little silent moment last night, she asked him to tell her everything. He told her what he knew, which wasn't most. The doctor scheduled another appointment for him today sometime during the afternoon. He felt better after telling her his news, knowing that he wasn't alone in this. His family was gone and he didn't have anyone else. Rachel woke up soon after and they both laid in bed in peace. Neither wanted to think about the negative aspects of the life-threatening disease. After ten minutes of their short-term tranquility, Rachel finally spoke up.

"When are you going to tell Harvey about this?"

"Huh, I never even thought about Harvey."

"Mike, I think you should tell him soon. Maybe find a moment today where you can talk to him."

"I don't know, Rachel. Things are already difficult with the Hessington case. I don't want to make things more complicated."

"If you don't tell him now, you're going to regret it in the future."

"Okay, I'll try. Who knew you were so persuasive?" he said while kissing her.

"How do you think I got you in the first place?"

Mike gave her another kiss and then got up for work. He wished every morning was like this.

* * *

Mike and Rachel came into the office hand in hand. Cancer wasn't going to separate him from the woman he loved. He dropped off his stuff at his cubicle and went to Harvey's office. On his way there, he saw Harvey walking towards him.

"Harvey, what's going on?"

"Gianopolous is trying to take over the company. I'm going over there to set there to try to stop him. You coming along?"

"Uhh, yeah."

Both men went to Gianopolous' office and tried to get him to back off. It didn't work since they technically didn't have evidence to blackmail him. They went back to the office to find another way to save Ava, which led Mike to Rachel standing in front of him when the elevator doors opened.

"Rachel. Where are you going?" Mike said after Harvey walked past them.

"I have a meeting with my professor. Where did you come from?"

"We just went to Gianopulos' office."

"I take it things didn't go so well?"

"How'd you know?"

"You guys don't look like sunshine and rainbows."

"Well, yeah. Harvey's pretty upset. Things can't be any worse."

"Speaking of which, I'll meet you at the hospital, okay?"

"Sure. The appointment's at 2 pm."

"Did you tell Harvey, yet?"

"Well, you saw him. Now's not really the time."

"When is?"

"Rachel, I will tell him soon. I promise."

"Okay. I have to go. I'll see you later."

"Okay," he said giving her a quick good-bye kiss.

Mike walked to Harvey's office and they both looked the boxes of files Hessington sent over, hoping they would somehow prove her innocence. They poured through everything for the next two hours and there was not a single shred evidence that helped them. This was going nowhere. Mike looked at his watch and knew that he had to leave soon before he got stuck in traffic.

"Harvey, I think we should take a break."

"No, we're going to look through this again. There has to be something here."

"Harvey, we will, but I have to go do something."

"What is it? Is it more important than saving an innocent woman? You know what? If you want to leave, then go ahead."

Mike knew that he didn't have time to argue with him so he just left. He felt bad in doing so, but the faster they got through the appointment, the faster he could go back to work and focus. He wanted to work while he still got the chance. Of course, he wanted to help Ava Hessington, but this cancer had distracted him more than he wanted it to. He just had to get through this. If Harvey knew about this, he would have gone easy on Mike and that would have just been worse.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hello, everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Thanks!**


	4. Doctor's Appointment

Chapter 4: Doctor's Appointment

* * *

Rachel arrived about five minutes before Mike did. They sat down in the waiting room filling out paperwork for about ten minutes before the nurse told them the doctor was ready. Mike took a second to breathe before heading to the doctor's office.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Ross and Ms. Zane," the doctor greeted.

"My name is Dr. Macht and I'm the head of oncology. First off, I would like to talk to you about your diagnosis. You have a medulloblastoma, which rarely occurs in adults, but it does happen. It starts in the lower part of your brain and can spread around your spinal cord. I had a second opinion from a different hospital and they concur that your MRI gives you about 18 months."

Mike's eyes widen and saw Rachel take his hand. Rachel noticed Mike was still absorbing the information so she spoke for him. "What's the next step? Do we start with chemotherapy and radiation?"

"For now, yes. We are going to run some more tests and start Mike on chemotherapy. I must warn you that chemo can have severe side effects and cause alarm for unnecessary reasons. Some common side effects are fatigue, hair loss, nausea, vomiting, mood changes, etc... Do the either of you have any more questions?"

"No, I don't think so. Mike?" Rachel looked over to her side. He was still staring off into space so she shook his shoulder gently. He looked back to the doctor and abruptly said no. They shortly left after scheduling his first day of chemotherapy next week. On the way back to the office, he didn't say a word to her.

* * *

Mike couldn't help, but feel so angry and sad at the same time. He had less than two years to live and it was so unfair. Why did it have to be him? Why did he have to have a brain tumor? He was finally living his life being a kickass lawyer and being with the woman he loved. He knew Rachel wanted him to open up and tell her how he felt, but he couldn't do it. He could barely handle how he felt.

He walked to Harvey's office and expected him to give him a lecture about hard work. Apparently, Harvey had an emergency board meeting he had to attend to so Mike was left waiting in his office for the next half hour. When Harvey finally walked in, Mike immediately stood up from the coach.

"Finished playing hooky?" Harvey said with a hint of annoyance.

"I wasn't playing hooky, Harvey, and you know it."

"Look, I don't care. Just go find me some evidence to get Dennis to back off."

"Okay," Mike simply said. He turned around to Harvey before leaving, wondering if he should have told Harvey right then and there.

* * *

Rachel assumed that Mike went back to Harvey's office to tell him about the cancer. She was near his office and glanced at Mike talking to Harvey. The door was shut and she couldn't really make out what either of them was saying. Harvey had this serious expression and Mike's face told a different story. He looked upset and shocked. She thought he must have left to give Harvey some time to also process this.

She stepped inside Harvey's office and he looked up at her.

"Rachel, what do you need? I'm very busy."

"How is he doing?"

"What do you mean? He's seemed fine. A little out of it, but what do you expect when you skip work for an hour?"

"God, Harvey. I knew you were a dick, but can't you at least sympathize for him? He's barely had time to deal with this because of your case. Give him a break!"

"I will when he gives a way to fix this."

"What if it was Donna who had cancer? Or Jessica?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Wait, you don't know?"

Harvey paused for a minute before he said, "Are you telling me Mike has cancer?"

"I thought you knew. I thought that's why you guys had a serious look when I saw you through the glass."

"We were talking about he skipped work for an hour doing God knows what!"

"We were at the doctor's office for his appointment. Okay, please don't tell him that you know. He wanted to tell you himself, but he thought you should be more focused on the case and things have been really hectic lately."

"Rachel, he'll tell me when he tells me. I won't try to confront him about it since it's his business."

"Thank you, Harvey."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hello, everyone. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Thanks!**


End file.
